The Cop and the Call Girl
by Shy Winthrope
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki a Homicide Detective in need of companionship turns to an escort service to have his needs met. Rukia Lang is the call girl who's about to be put out on the street because money is tight. Okay, so she's not really a call girl but little does Byakuya know that his DECENT proposal sets both their lives on a collision course for love in this romantic fic. M 4 Lemons
1. Tea Bags

**A/N:** This a new fiction that I've had in mind for a while now and it just wouldn't go away so I thought I'd bring it to life for you all. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think please. This chapter was inspired by the song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. It describes Byakuya's feelings perfectly….in my opinion anyway. Hope you all enjoy. ~Love Shy W.

* * *

~The Cop and the Call Girl~

Chapter One

~Tea Bags~

Rukia tried in vain to cover her face as she walked past the rent office on her way to her apartment hoping that her landlord would not spot her.

She was almost home free until she heard Mr. Eji's brash voice call out her name. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face the older man.

"Come on Mr. Eji, can't you just cut me a break this month? You know I'm good for the money," Rukia pleaded with her relentless landlord knowing he was about to attempt to collect her rent for the month.

"Every month same excuse Rukia. Pay you next week Mr. Eji. Pay you tomorrow Mr. Eji. I short fifty dollar today Mr. Eji. No break this time. I run business and you bad for business Ms. Lang. I need rent no later than this Friday….no excuse…no exception. You no pay, you out on street!"

The landlord replied in frustrated broken English as he pointed his index finger in Rukia's face.

"Okay fine! I'll have the money Friday", she huffed at the nearly bald aging man.

"You better. I serious this time. I kicka you out on street no remorse."

The man reiterated.

"Yeah, yeah I hear you."

She muttered softly and walked with the pace of a turtle towards her one bedroom apartment.

0o0o0o0

_Tokyo Metro Police Department….._

"Hey Kuchiki, got a minute."

Gin Ichimaru's ever smiling face said from the doorway as he poked his head inside of Byakuya's office.

"If it's another homicide case then the answer is no and don't you ever knock."

The stoic and abrasive Captain of Homicide replied coldly as he glared at Gin through emotionless gray eyes.

"Why would I knock knowing you'd probably just ignore me anyway and no it's not another homicide case."

"Then state your business."

Byakuya said indifferently as he read through the most recent homicide case file adorning his desk which involved a wealthy stock broker.

"So forward and to the point tsk, tsk. I wanted to see if you'd like to go out with me and some of the guys this Saturday for drinks at that new bar down town that everybody's raving about. A change in scenery could do you some good".

"You know very well that I don't mix business with pleasure Captain Ichimaru. Aren't you about to go undercover in narcotics anyway?"

"Yeah and what better way to celebrate than with my buddies. I don't know how long I'll be under for this time. You know you're going to miss this pretty face around the office and what if something happened and I got killed in the line of duty. You'll be knee deep in a bottle of brandy thinking about how you didn't go out with your old college friend before he bit the dust."

Captain Ichimaru smiled jovially at his co-worker and best friend.

"Don't flatter yourself and the answer is no I'm not going out to some bar to get drunk with you and your friends. Now get back to work before you're fired and then you won't have to worry about going under cover, you'll be going to the unemployment line."

Byakuya responded coldly as he flipped through several papers on his desk.

"Ha, ha, ha don't be such a party pooper. You could actually meet a girl. You know like the opposite sex and you could possibly….wait for it….wait for it…..get laid."

Gin teased with a smile.

"My sex life is none of your business Ichimaru. If I were you I'd be worried more about my job because while you're in my office all gong-ho about going to some bar where you could get pinned with a statutory rape case, there's no telling how many vehicles are ridding up and down the streets of Tokyo trafficking drugs at this very moment."

"Very funny, my friend but that responsibility is for the patrol division, but speaking of statutory rape, you know my girl could hook you up. You need to get laid like yesterday. How long will it before you jump back into the saddle man? I mean look at you. You're a good looking guy. Six foot two, long black hair, in damn near perfect shape, so why the hell aren't you bagging a different chick every night?"

"Because I'm not interested in bagging a different chick every night. I've got more important things to do", he said coldly as he flipped through pictures of the homicide crime scene of the stock broker.

"Are you gay? I mean because if you are that won't affect our friendship. I'm a whatever-floats-your-boat kind of guy", Gin threw his hands up in seriousness.

"No, I'm not gay Gin. I'm just not interested in getting drunk and having one night stands with women I can barely remember names the next day. I'll let you and Shunsui have that honor", Byakuya replied indifferently.

"Hmm, well I'll tell you why you're not out there sowing your wild oats like you should be", Gin ignored Byakuya's reply.

"It's because you scared", Gin continued.

"Please tell me Dr. Phil, just what am I afraid of", he asked nonchalantly as he read through his victim's autopsy report.

"Rejection. Plain and simple as that."

"Oh really and you came up with that theory how", he asked as he laid the file down on his desk and looked up at his friend giving him an icy glare.

"Hisana. That broad messed you up man….and that is my theory in a nutshell"

"You have no idea about my relationship with her and her name has no place in your mouth Ichimaru", Byakuya cautioned casually.

"Okay fine but just answer me this, are you still in love with her after all this time", Gin asked as he raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"No. I gave up loving her the day she signed those divorce papers without even looking me in my eyes", he lied coldly with a straight face because it taken him far longer than that to finally stop loving his first wife.

"Well then stop romancing this God forsaken job and have some fun for once in your life man! You're married to this place! You need to get out there and tea bag a dame or two", Gin said as his eyes widened just enough to show Byakuya his deep blue irises.

It was now Byakuya's turn to raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"How do you 'tea bag' a woman", he asked seriously.

"Tell me you did not just ask me that? It's when a man puts his testicles delicately- okay, okay forget about that! You don't look like the tea bag type of guy anyway but you need to get out, get some fresh air, and for heaven's sake…have hot steamy sweaty stinking sex with some random chick! God knows you look like you haven't had any since the dissolution of your marriage", Gin remarked with his nose turned up in the air.

"Yet again Gin, my sex life is none of your business. I go on vacation this Monday. I'll get plenty of fresh air then."

"You're so stubborn it's crazy. Alright if you won't go out for drinks with me…then here", he said handing Byakuya a business card.

"What's this? Secret Pleasures Escort Service," Byakuya read out loud emotionlessly.

"It's my girl's number and don't pretend you don't know what she does. Give her a call and she'll hook you up with someone you can let off some steam with and besides, what kind of friend would I be if I continued to stand by and watch you blue ball yourself to death", he smirked deviously.

"You do realize we're officers of the law and that this is illegal….right?"

"Only if we get caught and I don't plan on getting caught, besides, it's not like she's Heidi Fleiss or something. Now no back talk Kuchiki, as soon as you get the chance give her a call but keep your paws off of her, she's mine. I don't share Rangiku with anyone…..not even you", he warned the smile completely gone from his youthful face as he glared as his friend.

"Whatever, get to work before you're fired", Byakuya advised stuffing the business card on the inside breast pocket of his suit jacket.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, did you get with Captain Zaraki over in Assault and Battery? He was saying something about an assault case that could be related to one your homicides", Gin changed the topic back to their occupation.

Byakuya immediately stood up from his desk and walked over to his office door standing in front of Gin.

"You should have started with that information first Ichimaru. Sometimes I wonder how you've managed to stay employed for as long as you have", Byakuya said coldly.

"When you've got a face as handsome as mine, nothing is impossible."

"Which tells me you weren't exactly hired for your intelligence or your skills", Byakuya teased emotionlessly.

"Hey I'm the best narcotics officer in the division, besides old man Yamamoto wouldn't have made me a captain if I weren't", Gin grinned brightly back to his usual self.

"It only makes me question the Chief's judgment", Byakuya retorted impassively.

"If we hadn't been friends for so long I might have been offended by that remark."

"I'm sure you would be. Don't you have a drug raid or an interrogation to conduct?"

"I've got an interrogation. I'm letting the perp (perpetrator) marinate for a while and then I'll swoop in for the kill….no offense."

"None taken. Now get out of my office", Byakuya said as he opened the door and watched Gin step through with himself following, both men heading in opposite directions inside the busy Tokyo Metro Police Department.

0o0o0o0

Rukia sighed as she placed her pile of bills on her small kitchen table. Rent was due and Bill Collectors were calling it seemed every hour on the hour. On top of all that, she was dealing with cut backs on her job at the Deli Shack, not to mention her father's room and board at the nursing facility that housed him.

She was up to her ears in debt and every second that ticked by seemed to make it much worse.

She sat down at the table in one of the two matching chairs and proceeded to take her shoes and socks off.

She began to rub her aching feet tenderly as she glanced over at the pile of bills staring back at her.

"You're never going to go away are you", she asked the numerous envelops as if they would dignify her with a response.

She sat back in the chair and ran her hands through her short black hair as she contemplated her predicament and the resolution to it.

The sound of keys rattling at her door brought her out of her thoughts and she got up to open it for the only person she knew was on the other side….the only person who had a key to her place, her best friend Rangiku.

Rangiku Matsumoto was a tall voluptuous woman with honey blonde wavy long hair and ocean blue enchanting eyes. To Rukia, she was a knock out and any man that laid eyes on her was smitten with her immediately. She could charm the rattles off of rattle snake and look damn good doing it.

"Hi Rangiku", Rukia greeted as she opened the door for her friend.

"I thought you had to work at the hospital tonight", she added to the woman who was like a sister to her and who worked part-time at the Deli Shack with her.

"Hi yourself Ruki. I do and I'm so glad you're home. It's unusual for me to work on a Friday night at the hospital but I couldn't turn Isane down when she asked me. You know those sad eyes of hers just breaks my poor heart to pieces. So I'm going in to work her shift", she said as she handed off a bag of groceries to Rukia.

"What's this", Rukia asked as she gazed down into the bag.

"It's food. You know how you forget to get groceries for yourself every now and then. So I, Rangiku Matsumoto, your bestest friend in the whole entire world, did you a favor and shopped for you", she smiled as she pulled Rukia into an unsuspecting hug after she had deposited the bag of groceries on her kitchen table.

"Alright spill it. What kind of favor do you want me to do for you in return", Rukia asked knowing her friend well enough to know when she needed something from her.

"I need you to man my hotline tonight. Please, please, please, please", she pouted with her bottom lip poked out.

"Rangiku", Rukia whined her friend's name.

"Is there no one else you can get? I hate that line of work you do and you know it", Rukia continued to whine.

"I only have sex with Gin, everyone else I just spend time with. You'd be surprised how many lonely handsome men there are out there in the world _not_ looking for sex. They just want someone to pass the time with…no strings attached and no expectations. Besides this keeps me from having to work two full time jobs as opposed to two part time jobs so I can finish nursing school", She explained nonchalantly.

"Come on Ruki, please. I have no one else to do it for me. Orihime is out town with her new boyfriend, and besides, I don't get calls on a Friday night anyway. I can guarantee you no one will call. My clients all call on Thursdays for weekend reservations. Come on Rukia, you owe me this one favor and I'm calling it in now", Rangiku said as she looked down on Rukia with pleading eyes.

When she put it that way, she couldn't deny that her friend's sleazy business had gotten her out of many financial jams that she couldn't count on ten fingers.

_What kind of a friend would I be I couldn't help my best friend out in her time of need? A really shitty one. _She answered her own silent question.

"Okay, okay I'll do it but if someone calls I'm going to tell them you are no longer in business", she said seriously as she held her hand out for the cell phone that was Rangiku's escort service.

Rangiku planted a light friendly kiss on Rukia's face and she wiped traces of her nude lipstick from her cheek not offended in the least because that was just how Rangiku was…..touchy, feely, and huggy without even realizing it.

"Thanks a bunch! Here you go and if you have any problems call me at the hospital", Rankigu rushed to give her the cell phone so she could depart her friend's apartment before she changed her mind.

"Yeah, yeah. How in the world do I manage to always let you talk me into something stupid", she rolled her eyes upwards as her friend scurried from her apartment.

"You love me baby, simple as that and with a face like mine what's not to love", Rangiku yelled as she jogged away smiling without looking back.

"Why do I have the ominous feeling that I'm going to regret this", she mumbled to herself as she closed the door to her apartment and leaned back against it throwing her head backwards in thought.

0o0o0o0

Byakuya unlocked the door to his two bedroom lavished, spacious condominium and stepped inside.

He closed and locked the door behind him, shed his suit jacket, and tossed it on one of the four chrome and black bar stools in his kitchen at the bar counter.

He tossed some case files on his coffee table and then unbuttoned his white dress shirt and unfastened the cuffs on the sleeves.

He let out an exasperated sigh and glanced around the empty room wishing that the sweet aroma of a prepared meal and the sensuous smile of a woman greeted him at the door instead of the emptiness staring back at him.

For eight long years he'd been celibate and a bachelor and now it was finally getting to him.

Day in and day out he left his empty home only to return with it in the same state…..neat, tidy, and empty save for the expensive décor which didn't warm his bed at night.

With that thought, he walked into the master suite of his condo and shed his shirt depositing it in the clothes hamper in his large walk in closet.

He proceeded to shed the rest of his clothing and he placed his gun, its holster, his police badge, and handcuffs on his night stand next to his California king bed.

He then made his way to his golden marble tiled bathroom which was easily large enough to fit twenty people.

He walked over to the glass encased shower and turned on the hot water preparing to cleanse his muscular frame from head to toe.

As he stepped inside the shower, he immediately let the water cascade over his head wetting his midnight hair in the process and he began to think on his open homicide cases and his lonely life as he tilted his face up to the wide shower head.

Ten minutes later he was standing in front of his bathroom mirror with a towel hung low around his waist preparing to shave. The man who stared back at him held cold gray eyes and no hint of emotion on his handsome chiseled facial features.

What he wouldn't give to have a woman pressed against his back, her hands splayed across his chest and her cheek pressed against his shoulder. What he wouldn't give to have her sweet scent surrounding him.

_Are you going to continue being lonely and not do anything about it Byakuya? _

He continued to glare at his reflection and slowly he lifted the razor to his face shaving off the dark shadow of hair covering the bottom half of his face.

Another ten minutes later, he was back in his kitchen dressed in only a pair of loose fitting jogging pants and pouring himself a small glass of brandy.

He began to sip leisurely on the strong smooth alcoholic beverage as he walked over to the sliding glass doors of his balcony.

He stood looking out at the nearby high rise buildings as the sight of scattered apartment and office lights speckled his view of Tokyo's most grand skyscrapers.

How he would love to be enjoying the view with the company of a woman but his busy job didn't afford him the luxury of dating to find some to suit his needs….or so he told himself over and over again as an excuse.

He clenched his jaw and walked back into his kitchen. He walked around the bar and retrieved the suit jacket he had carelessly thrown on one of the bar stools in haste in when he'd gotten home.

As he picked up the jacket, the business card from his conversation earlier with Gin slid out of his breast pocket and onto the oak wood floor catching his eye.

He bent down and picked up the card reading the words silently as he held it between his thumb and index finger.

_What harm could it do? I'll just call for someone to keep me company tonight, no sex, just conversation and presence. There's nothing illegal about that…..right?_

With that thought in mind, he walked over to the couch in his spacious living room, sat down, and grabbed the cordless telephone sitting on the end table and proceeded to dial the number listed on the business card.

0o0o0o0

Rukia bust through the door of her apartment for the second time and locked it behind her once she was inside.

She took off her tennis shoes and socks placing them near her front door and proceeded to her kitchen preparing to microwave herself some dinner when her home phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hi Ruki. It's Rangiku. Just wanted to check in on you. How'd everything go with your dad today?"

"You know…the usual. He kept thinking I was mom and by the end of our visit he just stopped talking and stared at me until I left. Every day I see my father grow further and further away from me and there's nothing I can do to stop it", Rukia said choking back tears.

"Alzheimer's is one hell of a disease and I hate to see you going through this with your father Ruki. Is there anything I can do", Rangiku asked sincerely like she always did.

"Unless you can make these bills disintegrate into thin air, then the answer is no."

"I could totally do that. Just get me a lighter but…..unfortunately it'll just be a physical burn honey. The debt will still be there my friend", and she heard Rukia let out small laugh.

"Say, has anyone called the hotline? Nelliel said she'd cover for me if anyone called."

"Well I took the cell phone with me and no one has called…..thank God."

"Good if someone does call, Nell's number is located in the cell's contact list. Take the information and call her. She'll know what to do from there….and tell her if she stiffs me out of my twenty percent this time…she's gone. You got that", Rangiku said more forcefully than necessary.

"I've got it. Now get back to work before your fired and this little illegal operation of yours goes bust", Rukia cautioned.

"It's only illegal if you get caught darling and I don't intend on getting caught. See you tomorrow love", she said cheerfully and hung up the phone.

Rukia placed the phone on its receiver and returned to the kitchen to rummage through her freezer. Just when she was reaching for a Hot Pockets box the infamous hot line rang.

She stopped mid-reach and glared at the phone in disbelief with her mouth hung open in an o shape.

After the third ring, she sauntered over, picked up the cell phone pressing the answer button.

_Okay Rukia, get it together. I think I'm supposed to sound seductive….right?_

"Secret Pleasures. H-how may I help you", she asked as seductive as she could manage.

"Hello. I would like to acquire your service for the night", the male voice said on the other end of the phone.

_He sounds handsome. He probably has the face of a gorilla. The ones with the nice deep voices usually do._

"Hello, are you there", the male voice said thinking the phone had disconnected.

"Yes, yes I'm here. Let me get your address and your name please", Rukia asked.

"You may refer to me as Mr. Kuchiki and my address is seventy seven hundred Karakura Way. Apartment eighteen ten in the Karakura District of Tokyo.

Rukia wrote the name and address on the back of an envelope containing one of her numerous bills.

_Hey isn't that where Tokyo's most prestigious and wealthy socialites live?_

"Okay I've got that. Did you have any questions that I could answer for you", she asked.

"Yes, how much is your service a night", he asked.

_Umm how the hell should I know! Okay think Rukia! If you were a high priced prostitute how much would you sell your body for?_

"It's a thousand a night", she rattled the figure off the top of her head.

"Alright can you describe this thousand dollar woman who will be entertaining me tonight", the man asked.

"Sure Mr. Kuchiki. Her name is Nell and she's five foot nine with long wavy turquoise hair. Her eyes are champagne hazel. She's curvaceous with full luscious lips. She has an hour-glass figure and she tends to blush a lot", Rukia described as she cradled the phone with her shoulder as she spoke but giving the caller her undivided attention at the same time.

"She sounds like a bimbo", the man said unenthusiastically.

Rukia couldn't help but giggle out loud at his remark because as much as she loved Nelliel, that was exactly what she was.

"Sounds like she'd suit you perfectly for the night Mr. Kuchiki."

"I'm not looking to spend my evening with some bimbo whose I.Q. is no higher than two", he said seriously.

Rukia immediately ceased her laughing and cleared her throat.

"What are you looking for then Mr. Kuchiki?"

"Someone who's real and who can hold a conversation. I know that your business is about fantasy and fiction but I just want someone who's down to earth and real….not some chalked up playboy model type. I'm not into superficial women. Tell me….what do you look like", he asked unable to hide the curiosity in his voice about the woman he was currently speaking with.

"Me? Umm, I'm short, five foot one. I have short black hair cut about two inches below my jaw line. I have violet eyes. I'm petite and not curvaceous like Nell. I'm totally not what you are looking for", she tried to convince the caller.

"You sound perfect to me. What time can you be here?"

"Whoa….whoa, wait a second buddy! You….you want….me?"

"Yes. I want you."

"I'm sorry sir but I can't entertain you because…..umm….I …I'm not working tonight. I'm manning the phone line", she tried to sound as if she had the day off from Rangiku's sleazy business.

"I'll pay you double."

"Sir I can't. I'm not really-"

"I'll pay you five thousand dollars but you have to stay the weekend with me."

_Whoa five thousand dollars! Is this guy serious? He can't be? I mean he must be joking….right? On the one hand, it could take care of my rent and my father's room and board at the nursing facility for the next two months._

"Are you looking for sexual gratification from me sir?"

"No. Just your company and your conversation", the caller said coldly.

Rukia glanced over at the pile of bills littering her kitchen table and in that moment her mind was made up.

_Five thousand dollars just for company and conversation! He must have the face of a gorilla to be this desperate. Well, gorilla face or not I could definitely use that money. Sorry Nelliel but I've just been offered an opportunity that I can't afford to refuse._

"Miss, are your there", the caller asked after a long pause on the other end of the line from the female.

"Yes, I'm here. I was just….thinking."

"I will not offer any higher than five thousand dollars."

"You won't have to because I accept your offer. What time do you want me to come and what should I bring", Rukia asked softly.

"I want you here as soon as possible and just bring yourself."

"Alright but I have get something to eat. I'm starving and I haven't eaten all day."

"Can you cook?"

"Yes."

"I have food here. You can prepare us both a meal. I too haven't eaten all day".

"Alright then, I'll see you in about twenty minutes."

"Wait, what's your name", the male caller asked and Rukia pondered on whether or not she should give up her real name.

"It's…..Winter. My name is Winter", she lied thinking of her favorite season.

"I'll see you in twenty minutes Ms. Winter. Good bye."

"Good bye Mr. Kuchiki."

When she heard the phone click signaling the caller had hung up and she expelled a lung full of air that she didn't even realize she had been holding.

_Sweet heaven's you just sold yourself to some strange guy you've never met for five thousand dollars! I guess desperate times call for desperate measures. _

_0o0o0o0_

Byakuya sat on his couch listening to his iPod stereo docking station. The song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence was playing and the smooth sound of the female's voice echoed throughout his condo. He closed his eyes thinking of his marriage to Hisana as the music streamed harmoniously through his ears.

He was twenty and she was barely eighteen when they married. For Hisana, it was obligation to her parents on their arranged marriage. For Byakuya, it was responsibility and duty to his royal lineage as the next in line to become head of the Kuchiki Family.

They had been young and both eager to please their parents, neither of them willing to cause dishonor or disgrace upon their family names. So when they were forced to marry at the urging of their parents, they both became duty bound to fulfill their parent's wishes.

Byakuya could still recall Hisana's sad eyes as she kneeled next to him on their wedding day and everything inside of him was screaming to stop the wedding and say to hell with it all, but disappointing his parents was something he was not willing to do.

They went through with their nuptials and from that day forward it was the beginning of the end for them.

Byakuya tried to give the marriage everything he had, he'd even come to love Hisana but she would never reciprocate his feelings and as time passed she became cold and distant towards him.

The light in her blue violet eyes faded the longer she stayed married to him and just a year into their marriage, they were sleeping in separate bedrooms.

She avoided him at all costs, and he tried with all his heart to stay clear of her. Who would have known that her obligations and his responsibility and duty would be their down fall?

Five years into the marriage and Byakuya had decided that enough was enough. He couldn't continue to stand by and watch her barely tolerate being in the same room with him so they sat down and agreed to dissolve their union.

Their parents were disappointed needless to say, but they couldn't deny the unhappiness and discontent in their children's faces as the years passed, so they granted the divorce without challenging their decision.

Byakuya renounced his inheritance, went to college, obtained a Master's Degree in Criminal Justice while working as young patrol cop, and that was that….until his parent's restored his inheritance and became fully supportive of his personal decisions.

So here he was doing what he enjoyed with a bank account the size of Japan itself and no one to share it with.

He wanted to open his heart to someone out there but it was as Gin had said earlier, he _was_ afraid of rejection. Hisana was the only woman he'd ever truly loved and watching her die a slow death in a marriage with him, made his skin crawl to think about how she merely put up with him because it was her obligation to do so.

Eight long years he'd thrown himself into his job with only a title as captain to show for it. He'd pushed away many people in quest to get Hisana out of his life and his system and now, here he was resorting to calling an escort service because he was too much of a coward to actually hit the dating scene.

Maybe it was because he never really knew what to say to a woman. Coming from a royal family one didn't put themselves out there like that. He'd always been quiet and reclusive and most females tended to be put off by his standoffish cold demeanor. Hell, maybe that was the real reason he couldn't make it work with his ex-wife. In his heart he'd loved her, truly loved her but showing her was two different things.

He was just about lost in the music and his thoughts of the past when a knock sounded at his door. He glanced down at his watch.

_Exactly twenty minutes later. She's punctual...that's a plus._

Byakuya eased off the couch gracefully wearing only jogging pants and a t-shirt. His iPod shuffled to another song….'Kiss of Life' by Sade as he walked over to the door.

When he opened the door, he found a dark haired woman with her hands tucked into the back pockets of her form fitting jeans and her back to the door as she looked down the hallway of his condominium building.

"Winter", he called her name softly.

Rukia turned around and when her violet eyes collided with slate gray, her mouth fell open in disbelief.

This could _not_ be the guy on the phone who wanted company for the night.

_He's freaking gorgeous! Totally not the gorilla face I pictured!_

Byakuya visibly frowned down at the woman. He too was in disbelief though it didn't show on his handsome face.

_This woman, she resembles Hisana!_

"Mr. Kuchiki", Rukia questioned as she glared up at the man with her heart in her throat.

As Sade serenaded Byakuya's condo, he and Rukia only stared at each other. Rukia in disbelief because of Byakuya's good looks and Byakuya in silent shock because Rukia resembled too closely to a woman it had took him years to purge from his system.

_ This can't be happening to me! Anyone but her! Damn!_

0o0o0o0

* * *

**Please Review**! I would love to know your thoughts. Next Chapter coming soon!


	2. Stealing Glances

**A/N**: I know it has been awhile and please don't kill me guys. I have been crazy busy with my son being sick, total writer's block, and dealing with being a single mom since my hubby is overseas. Now, I know what you're thinking….yeah, yeah, excuses, excuses blah, blah, blah but it's all true. I love you guys and a special apology to my bestie Vicky73. Hope this makes up for the long hiatus girl.

* * *

~Stealing Glances~

_He's gone completely pale! Do I look like someone he knows?_

"Um….Mr. Kuchiki", Rukia asked a second time as Byakuya glared down at her, the blood leaving his face.

_Why in the hell do you look like Hisana….of all people?_

Byakuya visibly shook his head snapping himself out of his thoughts and shifted his weight to lean against the door frame of his condo.

"That would be me and you are Winter….correct", he asked again coldly giving nothing away.

_Everything about her screams Hisana! This was a very bad idea! Serves me right for listening to Gin Ichimaru! No one in their right mind would take advice from him so why in the hell did I?_

"That would be me", Rukia replied as her fingers teased the envelope in her back pocket containing his address from their phone conversation earlier.

"You look like you've seen a ghost Mr. Kuchiki. Am I not what you expected", she asked as she watched the handsome man quizzically.

_Hell no! You look like my ex-wife! Someone in the universe must really hate me to play such a cruel prank like this!_

"No", he replied curtly, his face a hidden mask of emotion.

"We can always call this off", she tried to reassure him with a shrug of her shoulders.

"It's fine. I'm just a little…..surprised….that is all. Am I not what you expected? You seemed a little shocked when I opened the door", he said indifferently glaring at her trying to find the differences between her and his ex.

_Shit no! I didn't expect some hunky gray eyed runway male model to be on the other side of this door! I expected to see the Hunchback of Notre Dame, the Beast from Beauty and the Beast, Sasquatch, the Loch Ness monster, some man with a face only a mother could love! Instead I find the most beautiful handsome gorgeous man I've ever seen in…..in well….life!_

"No. I expected you'd look different….a lot different", she said trying to hide the smile that was nearly on the surface of her lips.

Byakuya arched a single perfect black brow at Rukia as if asking her to elaborate.

_Just what did she think I'd look like?_

As if reading Byakuya's mind Rukia responded.

"I thought you'd have the face of a gorilla or look like the Hunchback of Notre Dame. You know, with a face only a mother could love", she burst into a fit of giggles at having spoken her private thoughts on the man standing in front of her.

_Hmm, she giggles and it's full of excitement and humor unlike Hisana._

Byakuya grunted at her laughter though he too was amused and he stood up straight once again in his doorway.

_Wait! She thought I looked like Quasimodo? Me? That is quite laughable._

When her laughter finally died, Rukia ran her hands through her short dark hair and gave her client a sparkling violet glare.

"So, are you going to invite me in or will I be spending the weekend in the hallway", she teased with a smile.

_Hmm, she may look like Hisana but that's it in comparison…..thank God!_

Byakuya stepped aside and held the door open for her while keeping his face void of any expression.

"Come in", he said apathetically.

_Geez, is it me or does this man have zero personality. He didn't even find me humorous. Okay, okay so who would laugh after someone said they thought they looked like Quasimodo? Good point Rukia._

Rukia slid past Byakuya smoothly as she entered his condo and immediately she scanned the room taking in its beauty and décor. Everything looked so expensive, even the light fixtures.

"Your home is very lovely Mr. Kuchiki and so spacious", she said as she took in the exposed brick of his home and the artwork adorning the walls.

_Wow! This place looks like one of those million dollar condo's they show on TV that no one I know personally could ever afford! Must be nice to have money and not worry about debt. I wonder what he does for a living and why in the world would he require my services?_

"Thank you and you may call me Byakuya."

"Byakuya", she tested his name on her tongue with her head cocked to the side in thought.

"That's a nice name. I like it", she smiled with animated bright eyes.

_She's quite a beauty. Her violet eyes are captivating and unique. Her smile and personality is so different from Hisana. Maybe this could work out after all._

"Thank you. Care to tell me your real name….because we both know it's not Winter", he said casually.

_Damn! How'd he figure that out so quickly? Is he a spy like James Bond? He could so totally do James Bond with his eyes closed. He's dashingly handsome, he seems intelligent, and he has a poker face. Yep, he could definitely be James Bond._

"It'll stay Winter for now….or at least until I find out if you're psycho or not. The night is young Byakuya Kuchiki so we'll see how it goes."

_Me? Psycho? Maybe she needs her head examined but then it's not like she knows me….right?_

"Indeed", he agreed as he caressed his chin in deep thought of her words.

"You may hang your purse on the coatrack", he titled his chin in the direction of the coatrack in the foyer which was also exquisite in its own right as well.

Rukia did just that and then stood gazing nearly hypnotized by Byakuya's cool aloofness.

_This man is utterly breathtaking to look at. I'm sure he has his share of women lined up to get a piece of him. He just doesn't seem like he'd need the help of an escort service for companionship. I must find out why he'd turn to such devices….maybe after we've talked and gotten better acquainted_.

"Perhaps I'd better give you a quick tour of my home and then let you get started preparing our meal. I'm quite famished as I'm sure you are as well", he said coldly and Rukia nodded her head in agreement.

_Famished? Who uses that word anymore? Hungry or starving maybe but famished? Byakuya Kuchiki I do look forward to getting to know you._

"Lead the way Byakuya", Rukia smiled cheerfully and followed after Byakuya's footsteps.

0o0o0o0

Byakuya led Rukia around his home showing her the living room, dining room, the kitchen, plus the kitchen bar, the breakfast nook, and an outdoor patio that was nearly as large as his living room which contained beautiful outdoor furniture and an outdoor wet bar.

There was also a nice spacious office and an upper level open loft space which served as his personal gym and contained a panoramic view of his entire home except for the guest bedroom and the master suite that he saved to show her lastly.

Rukia followed behind Byakuya quietly dancing to the music as he led her towards his master suite.

"I totally love this song by Sade. I love a lot of her songs but Kiss of Life is my absolute favorite", she swayed to the beat of the music.

Byakuya turned around and arched a brow at Rukia as she danced unashamed in front of him. She moved her hips perfectly to the rhythm of the song and he was impressed if not fascinated with her dancing abilities.

_You are quite the dancer aren't you? I wonder if you've studied dance at some point in your life. If so, your talent is wasted on this escort thing you do._

"I can see that', he said drily masking his amusement.

He gazed down at her blankly but the curiosity in his stunning gray irises couldn't be missed as Rukia glared back at him matching him glare for glare, continuing to sway her hips to the music as she did so.

_You have very beautiful intense gray eyes Byakuya Kuchiki, yet there's a hint of sadness about them. Are you not happy or content with your life? You can't be to have solicited an escort service._

"Shall we continue", he asked nonchalantly with his brow still raised.

_Glaring at each other? I could definitely look at you all day Byakuya. No! He's talking about the tour you idiot!_

"Yes please", she said without breaking the rhythm of her dance.

He then turned around and headed back in the direction of his original destination.

"This is my bedroom", he stepped aside and watched her dance in small circles to the rhythm of Sade's voice as she entered his room.

_Wow! You live like a king…..a king who has the world as his feet. I wonder how you got your wealth. Probably inherited by the way you talk._

He became even more secretly amused as he watched her and it was then that it hit him, truly hit him that this woman who looked like his ex-wife was _nothing_ like her at all. They were totally different in their personalities and he was finding Winter to be a delicious breath of fresh air.

She seemed to be so vibrant, vivacious, and pulsating with life, while Hisana was quiet, demure, and in many ways, lifeless in his eyes.

_Maybe that was because she was married to a man whom she didn't love._

Byakuya watched her swivel her softly curved hips lost in the music and he became lost in watching her.

This very spirited call girl was becoming more and more interesting by the second to him and it wasn't until she stopped dancing and stood frozen in place that he pulled himself from his thoughts of her.

His eyes followed hers and landed on what she'd spotted and internally he cursed knowing what would happen next.

_Damn! She now knows I'm a cop! So much for saving that bit of information for later. Just don't run and I'll explain everything._

"You….you're a….police officer", her eyes grew wide with fear as she gazed at Byakuya's badge and gun and before she knew it her feet were carrying her at top speed to his front door.

_Damn! I knew she'd run!_

0o0o0o0

Byakuya took off like lightening after the woman. He was so stealthy in his movements that poor Rukia couldn't know that she didn't even stand a chance of getting away from him.

Rukia's heart was in her mouth when she made it to Byakuya's door but before she could pull it open however, he grasped both of her wrists holding them in one of his large hands behind her back and pinning her against the door with his tall muscular frame.

Rukia was about to let out a scream in fear of going to jail but Byakuya's other hand reached around her swiftly and closed over her mouth muffling and restraining her lips against his strong hand.

She tried to flail her arms to free herself but Byakuya's strength was so solid against her the only thing she could do was breath. She couldn't even thrash her head because his cheek was pressed firmly against hers suppressing her head movement.

_God, what's he made of….titanium or something?_

She thought about trying to kick a leg back or stomp his feet some kind of way but he had her legs pinned against his.

He was so close to her that she could feel him breathe in unison with her and had she not been scared shitless, she would have taken the time to take in the scent of his amazing cologne and the feel of his hard abdominal muscles rippling against her back as he took air into his lungs.

_Oh God, please get me out of this! He's set me up and now I'm going to go to jail! The one time in my entire life that I break the law and this is what I get….busted by Robo Cop?_

Byakuya kept still behind her breathing in unison with her. It was a tactic that he'd been taught in police academy to help subdue and calm mentally ill people when they needed to be restrained.

Winter however, wasn't mentally ill from what little he knew of her but she was definitely in fight or flight mode and she had to be thinking that she'd been set up or involved in some kind of prostitution sting.

_Come on Winter, relax and breathe. Take deep breaths. That's it, just relax and breathe._

He mentally coaxed her and as if she were telepathic, Rukia began doing just that.

_Good girl._

After about five minutes, Rukia relaxed completely but Byakuya stayed firm and hard against her making sure she stayed put in his grip.

"Winter, I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to shake your head yes or no. Do you understand", he whispered softly his lips close to her ear and she tried to shake her head in compliance but she was too restricted by his hand over her mouth.

As if sensing this, Byakuya loosened his grip over her mouth and moved his head slightly allowing her to nod her head at his question.

_That's a very good girl_.

"You are not under arrest nor do I have any intention of arresting you. Do you understand?"

Rukia nodded her head and closed her eyes in brief silent prayer at that news.

_Thank you God! I owe you one big time! I thought I'd be spending the night in a room without a view for sure._

"If I take my hand from your mouth, can you promise me you will not scream?"

She thought about it for a moment. This was all so surreal. One minuet she's enjoying herself and next here she was pressed between a door and a beautiful Greek God in a police tactical hold.

_Not a bad position to be in when you think about it. What girl wouldn't want to be in this position with someone so hot? Okay Rukia, he's a cop and you just broke the law. Just concentrate on the questions for Pete's sake!_

She then nodded her head pledging not to scream if his released his hold over mouth.

_So far, so good Winter. God, your body feels so soft against mine! A man can only imagine what it would be like to have you pressed up against this door for very different reasons and circumstances. Get a grip Byakuya! Can't you see the woman is frightened enough?_

Byakuya slowly with reluctance released his hold over Rukia's mouth and unconsciously brushed her dark tresses gently back in place which had fallen into her face between her eyes in her attempt to run from him.

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki and yes I am a cop. I'm the captain of the homicide division at the Tokyo Metro Police Department. Do understand me", he asked coldly but he wasn't prepared for tears to start falling silently down her face.

Rukia couldn't help it. Crying just seemed like the next best thing since she couldn't get away from the devastatingly handsome man who was holding her captive at his front door.

_Don't be afraid. I will not harm you in any way._

"Please, tell me your name….your real name and I'll tell you more", he said impassively as he caressed the tears from her eye with his now free hand without a second thought.

_Trust me Winter. Talk to me._

After a few minutes of crying, she finally gave in.

"My….my name is Rukia. Rukia Lang", she said softly through breaths as she sniffled.

_You sound like a scared little girl! You probably look like one too! Don't be such a pussy Rukia! He already told you he's not taking you to jail!_

"That's a very lovely name. It suits you Rukia", he complimented her drily.

_Oh jeez, now is not the time to be giving me compliments on my name with you pressing my body into this hard unforgiving door!_

"Thank you", she responded despite her inner thoughts and sniffled again.

"Please do not cry Rukia. I have no intention of hurting you and if I have, please accept my humblest apology", he asked aloofly and she nodded her head in understanding.

_Why do you sound so cold Byakuya Kuchiki, even when it seems you are being sincere in your words? What is with you?_

"If I release you, do you promise not to run away from me", he asked coldly while taking in the sweet scent of her hair and her skin because of their close proximity.

_You smell so heavenly Rukia. Your sweet scent is amazing._

"I promise. I won't run", she gave him her word and Byakuya slowly and reluctantly released her from his vice hold.

Immediately upon being set free, Rukia whipped around and rubbed her wrists. She then wiped the tears away from her other eye as she watched Byakuya through confused violet eyes.

"You're a cop…a captain at that. Are you undercover or something and why did you call me to come here", she asked through clenched teeth feeling anger rise suddenly within her.

_Because I need you. This loneness is driving me nearly insane!_

Byakuya took a deep breath and arched a dark brow in her direction.

"I called you here because I wanted…I needed the company and no I'm not undercover nor am I wearing a wire", he replied coolly lifting up his shirt to show her.

_What the hell? Don't show me your stoma…holy cow he's got washboard abs! OMG, he's got beautiful sculpted forget-the-washing-machine –use – mine abs! Okay pull it together Rukia you just found out this guy is a cop! No ogling the man who now holds your fate in his hands!_

She shook her head visibly to rid herself of the thoughts running through her mind and began to pace the floor in Byakuya's foyer.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you need the company? Look at you", she pointed a hand in his direction. "You're breathtakingly handsome! You can have any woman you want yet you turn to an escort service! Do you see how absurd that sounds", she questioned in disbelief as she stopped pacing to look at him.

"You may believe what you will but it's the truth. I didn't want to spend another night alone that is why I called. My job doesn't allow me much time for dating", he said nonchalantly.

"Are you a bad cop", she asked suspiciously through narrowed eyes.

"No. I assure you I'm _very_ good at what I do."

_With abs like that, I'm sure you are._

"I don't mean as in good or bad. I mean as in, are you a dirty cop on the wrong side of the law because if you are you should be ashamed of yourself", she said angrily giving him a blazing glare.

_Well I'll be damned! She's scolding me! I haven't been scolded since I was thirteen!_

"No, I'm an honest cop Rukia. Despite soliciting an escort service for weekend companionship, I have never broken the law. In fact the ball is totally in your court. If you want to call and report me, you have the right to do so because what I've done is punishable by law", he said as he picked up the telephone and held it out to her.

"I leave my fate in your hands Rukia Lang", he said coldly and Rukia eyeballed the telephone momentarily speechless.

_You've got to kidding me! Reporting you to the police would be like turning myself in for prostitution. We'd both be arrested and I refuse to go jail and spend the night with some muscular chick named Big Bertha as my cellmate let alone ruin your career, besides….you seem like a decent enough man….devilishly handsome, yet decent._

"That won't be necessary. I…believe you", she said softly.

_I do! _Rukia thought after the statement left her lips.

_You do! _Byakuya thought unison with Rukia.

Byakuya returned the telephone and stood staring at Rukia blankly. He was partly confused as to why she didn't turn him in. She had every right and reason to do so.

"My offer still stands if you want to take it. I'll pay you five thousand dollars to stay the weekend with me. No sex, just your time and your cooking of course…for the night at least."

_Go on Rukia, accept the offer. Its five thousand dollars for Pete's sake! Even if that money doesn't go as far as you'd like it to, at least you won't be living on the street and your father will have his room and board covered at the nursing facility for the next two months._

"Alright, I'm still up for it….the offer that is."

_You are? Really? You are full of surprises Rukia Lang. Any other woman probably would have been headed for the hills after she found out I was cop!_

"Then my kitchen is awaiting your culinary skills Ms. Lang", he said coldly and Rukia eased past him but not before gracing him with a violet glare which he returned with blank amusement.

0o0o0o0

An hour later, Byakuya and Rukia were seated at Byakuya's breakfast nook located off the kitchen near just one of his many floor to ceiling windows which gave them an HD unadulterated full view of the skyscrapers surrounding them.

With his home smelling of Rukia's home cooking and the intimate setting of soft instrumental music now playing in the back ground, Byakuya mentally sighed in quiet sorrow.

_Why couldn't this be my life? Instead I've had to pay for something that should come freely. My parents would be very disappointed if they knew and God how I hope they never find out!_

Rukia had prepared a delicious pasta meal of spaghetti and meatballs with home handmade bread loaf straight from the oven and Byakuya was inwardly shocked that she cooked so well.

When he'd told her that he didn't have any bread in his home, he never expected her to make the bread with the ingredients in his pantry.

One thing was certain, she was quite a surprise….a pleasant surprise, from the moment he'd opened his door and she turned around looking up at him with her big bright violet eyes widened in shock.

There was something exciting about her….something that didn't scream call girl at all. Her smile was exhilarating and she seemed like she was truly happy and content with her life but he couldn't help thinking why she'd chosen to be a call girl of all things.

_She should be a dancer. It suits her perfectly._

Did she have some gruesome childhood that launched her into the profession? Maybe she was on drugs and this was her way to pay for her fix?

_No, she's not a drug addict. I can tell she's not but why is she doing this for a living?_

Byakuya poured himself a glass of sake and arched a brow in the direction of the dark haired woman sitting across from him.

_You don't even know if she's old enough to drink?_

As if mentally picking up on his question, she picked up her glass and tilted it towards the bottle of sake he was holding.

"Yes I'd like some and yes I'm old enough to drink. Would you like my driver's license to prove it Captain Kuchiki", she asked softly with a smirk.

"No thank you. I believe you but for the record, how old are you", he asked dispassionately as he poured the liquid into her wine glass.

"Thank you very much. I'm twenty eight", she responded and began to sample the sake immediately loving the sweetness on her tongue.

"This is divine. You have a way with sake Captain Kuchiki", she complimented through sparkling eyes.

"Thank you Rukia and you have a very fine gift for cooking", Byakuya complimented with a stoned expression.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it", she smiled over her plate and then took another sip of her sake.

"So", she said after setting her glass aside.

"What made you become a police officer?"

"Well, I can't fly nor do I have superhuman powers and a spandex suit with a cape attached to the back isn't my thing. Being a cop was the next best thing I suppose", he replied coldly and sipped his sake giving her a cold glare to match.

_Those gray eyes are so very intense but readable I suppose. Why do you seem so detached and ice cold Byakuya Kuchiki? What's made you this way?_

"So you had ambitions of saving the world. That's sweet and very admirable", he shrugged his shoulders indifferently at her compliment and Rukia rubbed her arms as if she were chilled.

"Why did you make the choice to become a prostitute", he asked nonchalantly still gracing her with empty gray eyes.

"I'm not a prostitute Captain Kuchiki! I'm a call girl and the choice really wasn't. It was…..a necessity at the time", she corrected equally nonchalant.

"You sell your body for money and so do prostitutes, the only difference is price and quality. In my eyes, there's no difference between the two and there's no such thing as _not_ having a choice. You either do or you don't", he said emotionlessly and Rukia felt anger come to the surface immediately following his words.

"First of all Byakuya, I don't sell my body for money. Have I sold my body to you", she asked angrily and Byakuya sat silent watching wrath cloud her beautiful violet eyes.

_What did I say that wasn't true and why is she so angry?_

"I asked you a question! Have I sold my body to you Byakuya Kuchiki", she nearly shouted at him through clench teeth.

"No, you have not. I don't under-."

"No I have not and I do recall asking you specifically on the phone if you were looking for sexual gratification from me to which you replied", she stopped waiting for him to complete her sentence.

_Why is she grilling me like this? Am I not the one that's the cop here?_

"No", he said bluntly through narrowed eyes and thick dark lashes.

"No", she repeated.

_Where's she going with this?_

"What I've sold you was my time which is something totally different. If what I do is so awful in your eyes then why in the hell did you call me", she asked furiously and Byakuya opened his mouth to answer but before the words could come out she spoke again effectively causing him to close it back and listen.

_Open mouth, insert foot Kuchiki. This woman is about to unleash her wrath…and deservingly so I suppose._

"I'll enlighten you on why you called me. You called me because day in and day out you're tired of looking at the same man in the mirror who's surrounded by his money and his accomplishments when the one thing you really want eludes you. You want to talk about choices. Let's talk about choices since you're so judgmental perched on the top of your red velvet pedestal. It wasn't my _choice_ to be born into a life of struggle and hardships nor was it your _choice_ to be born into a life of privilege and wealth. We're all just involuntary participants in the game of fate where rich or poor are the only choices on the wheel and you and I are proof of the ones in which we landed", she said as tears began to sting her eyes.

Byakuya was speechless and he sat staring blankly at Rukia but inside he was dumbfounded. Her words couldn't have been truer. She had a very valid point and he was left with no argument on his part which was very rare being the best interrogator on the Tokyo Metro Police force.

"I didn't come here to suffer your insults or for you to look down on me because of what I do, after all you're the one who sought me out so what does that say about you. I'm glad that you enjoyed my cooking but this is where my bus stops buddy. We all aren't fortunate enough to be chauffeured around in horse drawn carriages Captain Kuchiki", she said irately, tossed her napkin onto the table, and stood quickly to make her exit.

"Wait Rukia, you're right. I shouldn't have been so cruel with my words. It was very insensitive and not very well thought out on my part. It's just that it's been a while since I've entertained anyone in casual conversation about my life other than my parents. I didn't mean to make you upset. Will you forgive me….please", he asked coldly and it was something about the look in his eyes that made her stop to consider not leaving.

She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him in anger for the second time frozen in place by his sincere yet cold words.

_What is it about you that makes me stop dead in my tracks like this Byakuya Kuchiki? If I had any sense I would have been out of the door and gone on the number nine bus back to my apartment after I found out you were a cop. But no, here I am still stuck on stupid and staying just because you asked me too._

"Oh alright, I'll stay but there's only so much I can take. First you tell me you're a cop and then you insult me because of what I do. I think we've gotten off to a pretty rotten start for our first acquaintance with each other don't you agree?"

"I do. I think we should make a fresh start right now. In fact I'd like to reintroduce myself. I'm Byakuya Kuchiki and I'm the Captain of Homicide at the Tokyo Metro Police Department better known as TMPD", he said coldly and he extended his right hand towards her.

A slow smile curled over Rukia's lips as she looked down on Byakuya's outstretched hand.

"This is so cliché but….I'm Rukia Lang and it's a pleasure to meet you Captain Kuchiki", she said as took his hand in hers.

"The pleasure is all mine Ms. Lang", he said as he lifted her hand to his mouth and planted the softest kiss against her knuckles that she'd ever felt.

Yet again her heart was in her throat and a shiver of delight ran down her spine at the small action.

_Jeez, he only kissed the back of your hand. It's not as if he kissed you. But still….such a warm mouth for such a cold personality._

"Please, call me Rukia. I must say your home is the loveliest I've ever seen", she complimented and reclaimed her seat as well as Byakuya.

"Thank you, I'm glad you find it charming and I think you are a very lovely cook Rukia. I'd like to know how you acquired your culinary skills. Are you self-taught or did someone teach you", he asked blankly masking his intrigue with his stoic handsome face.

"My mother taught me to cook when I was very young. I would sit in the kitchen on the weekends and watch her bake cakes, cup cakes, cookies, and pies with concentrated curiosity and when I got a little older I became even more thoroughly interested. I'd watched her like a hawk until she finally gave in and allowed me to help and the rest, as they say, is history", she smiled at the memory of her and her mother in the kitchen side by side baking cakes when she became a teenager and her smile widen further at the memory.

"Did I cause you to conjure up a memory Rukia", he asked coldly as he watched her.

"Yes", she whispered now in deep thought.

"Yes, you did. I recall turning thirteen and my mother and I were baking me a cake and she began to tell me about the birds and the bees", -she giggled out loud. "That was the only time my father wasn't a member of our audience", her laughter faded and sadness took its place as she thought of bitter sweet days gone by.

"You must have been very attached to your mother. What does she do now", he asked indifferently but arched a single bow in interest.

"My mother passed away a few years ago. I wasn't a mother's girl until she taught me how to cook. I was always and still am a daddy's girl, but we gained a strong bond through the art of cooking and I learned things I never thought I would."

"I'm sorry for your loss. Do you think she'd be upset at….what you do now", he asked nonchalantly.

"No, I think she'd understand. She knows I'd never do anything like this without a valid reason."

"And that valid reason would be….", he asked curiously.

"Nothing I'd care to divulge right now", she replied softly.

_Hmm, intriguing Ms. Lang. You are very intriguing indeed._

"Alright well, your father, is he still living?"

"Yes he is but enough about me and my family", she changed the topic quickly. "I'm curious to know about you. Are your parents still living and how did you become so wealthy? I suspect that you couldn't afford all of this on a police officer's salary so, was all this inherited?"

"Yes my parents are living and yes my wealth is inherited. I bought this condo about a year ago. I wanted to be closer to downtown…less commute time. You know how the traffic can get here."

"Boy do I know. So all this and no wife or girlfriend, you must be really focused on your career", Rukia asked deciding to leave the questions about his wealth alone for the time being and she sipped leisurely on her sake as Byakuya spoke keeping his intense gray gaze trained on her.

"I'm divorced. I have been divorced for eight years. I've been a bachelor for that long as well."

"Wow, divorced for eight years. I'm sorry to hear that. You seem pretty young. Did you get married at an early age?"

"I'm thirty three. I got married when I was twenty and divorced when I was twenty five", he said coldly his eyes not leaving hers.

"Even so you must have scores of women who keep you satisfied."

"You would be surprised Rukia. I'm actually celibate. I have been since before my divorce", he said coldly and she immediately began choking on her sake.

"Are you okay", he asked and he was by her side in what seemed like a flash patting her back all while staying completely stoic doing so.

"I'm fine. Guess you just shocked me is all", Rukia managed when she could speak again.

"Why", he asked as he now stood standing over her.

"You just don't look the type…..to be celibate that is."

"And what does that mean", he asked drily and Rukia swallowed hard.

"I just think that you being so…umm…handsome you'd probably have women throwing their panties at you just by simply saying hello", she said carefully and watched his face to see if he'd make an expression.

Byakuya made an expression all right. He frowned down at her and then returned to his seat.

_What's he thinking? Does he feel insulted? Have I offended him?_

"Ms. Lang perhaps we should just stick to eating for now", he said coldly and began to finish off his meal and they ate in silence, each stealing glances at the other throughout their meal.

0o0o0o0

"This is where you'll be sleeping Rukia. You know where the hall bath is located. Everything you need is in there", he said coldly and turned to leave the room but before he could, Rukia's hand reached out and grasped his causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Wait Byakuya, I feel I must apologize for earlier. It seems we both have the wrong impression of the other. Let me at least help you clean the kitchen since it was my cooking that caused the mess", she offered.

Byakuya looked down at her hand gently clasping his and for some reason a shiver traveled down his spine at her touch. He then looked into her captivating eyes with an arched brow.

_Such small hands, such beautiful violet eyes unlike any I've ever seen before. You are fascinating Rukia Lang…fascinating indeed._

"There's no need to apologize Rukia. As far as the kitchen is concerned, I have a maid who will come in the morning to clean everything up. Rest well, if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask", he replied in his cold usual manner and gently pulled out of her grasp and turned to leave the room.

_Why are you so cold and emotionless Byakuya Kuchiki, yet your skin feels so warm and inviting? _

"Byakuya wait, I….I didn't bring a change of clothes", she said reminding him that he only asked her to bring herself when they'd spoken over the phone earlier.

"Of course you didn't. I have a change of clothes, some towels, and a robe for you in the hall bath. When you are done with the clothes you're wearing, you may leave them on the floor outside the bathroom door and I will take them to my laundry room. Is that all I can assist you with", he asked emotionlessly and he watched her purse her lips in thought.

"Yes thank you…very much."

"Very well Rukia. Good night", he said as he turned to leave the guest bedroom.

"Good night Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of Homicide", she replied with a smile which caused him to look back at her briefly before he finally left.

0o0o0o0

Byakuya stood outside his hall bathroom listening to the running water. He wondered momentarily what the woman inside looked like with water cascading down her petite frame.

_There's no use in thinking such thoughts about her. She's off limits!_

Rukia's violet eyes fluttered open making contact with the dark room in which she was staying. She vigorously rubbed her eyes until she felt herself become more alert. She then glanced around the lightly illuminated room due to lights from the buildings adjacent to the one she was in.

_What time is it?_

She reached for her cell phone and pressed a button.

_It's just two eighteen in the morning? Seems like it should be earlier than this._

She stretched and yawned then climbed out of bed deciding to have a cool drink of water.

She straightened the loose short mini dress t-shirt that Byakuya had provided for her and tiptoed out of her room hoping not to disturb the head of the house as she made her into the kitchen.

It wasn't until she was halfway there that she realized she heard soft music playing. It was Celine Dion's soft sultry voice singing 'Water from the Moon'.

_That's such a beautiful sad song. _

Rukia looked around the condo expecting to find Byakuya but when she didn't she continued her task of getting herself a glass of water. She shrugged her shoulders in thought.

_Maybe he's in his room sleeping and just left the iPod on. Hey it's his home and he can do whatever it he wants._

With the water poured into a glass, she began to sip leisurely and nodded her head to the music and immediately her thoughts turned to the years she was a dancer.

Her parents though poor, had put her in dance at an early age. Ballet was her specialty and was what she had excelled at as she grew older. Right before she graduated from high school, she'd learned that she'd been accepted to the prestigious Yamaji School of Ballet in Japan.

_Those years are long gone and you've got real responsibilities and debt now. Don't go thinking on the past. It'll do you no good….but still._

As the memories swept through her mind, Rukia began stretching and twirling to the music enraptured by the melody of Celine's voice.

Unknown to Rukia though, there were a pair of cold slate gray eyes watching her every move.

Byakuya pulled himself up effortlessly on the chin up bar as he watched Rukia. His upper body remained bare and sweat trickled down his forehead as he repeated his actions on the bar.

_So she is a dancer...a very good one too. I wonder what made her quite._

Byakuya continued to exercise in silence. He face remained a blank mask as he watched his house guest turn his living room into a dance studio and though he was working out, he was captivated by Rukia.

She twirled on her tip toes with graceful ease and stretched her legs so languidly that she appeared taller than what she really was and Byakuya was enamored with her and her performance.

It wasn't until the end of the song that she stopped in mid turn and locked eyes with the stoic captain of homicide that she became aware of his presence.

Byakuya jumped down from the chin up bar with cat like reflexes and walked down towards Rukia. She was frozen in place as she watched him gliding with the confidence of royalty towards her.

Her eyes landed on his bare chest and she watched his muscles ripple like a calm pond being disturbed by the skipping of a rock. His jaw flexed and his eyes locked and focused on Rukia's as he made his way towards her.

_My God he's beautiful…sinfully beautiful! _

Byakuya stopped directly in front of Rukia and for reasons unknown to him; he reached out and tucked the stubborn lock of hair that had fallen into her face when she stopped dancing back into place.

In that moment Rukia felt something electric pass through her veins and she was speechless, utterly speechless as she stared up at him.

"I suppose you couldn't sleep either", he asked as his fingers lingered in her dark hair.

Her eyes were shining like hidden violet gems and though she wanted to speak, the words just wouldn't come. She was hypnotized.

_Come on Rukia, speak dammit! This beautiful man will surely think you're an idiot if you don't say something!_

Her brain became disobedient to her inner thoughts and refused comply with her demands so she settled for shaking her head instead.

"You dance beautifully Rukia", he said softly though his face remained hard and emotionless.

"Thank you", she managed finally able to speak.

"You're beautiful too", and soon as those words left her lips she mentally slapped herself in chastisement.

_Damn! Are you crazy girl? Don't let this beautiful man intimidate you! You are Rukia Lang for Pete's sake. GET IT TOGETHER!_

"Excuse me", Byakuya asked as his brows knitted together in confusion.

"I mean you work out beautifully. No, no what I mean is….umm, I didn't mean to disturb your work out. Do you always work out at two o'clock in the morning", she asked feeling flustered with his hand still in her hair.

"I do when I can't sleep, which is just about every night so yes, I suppose it has become a habit. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't wake me", she responded quickly and found herself slightly leaning into his touch.

They gazed at one another in the illuminated lights of the skyscrapers surrounding their building and Byakuya slowly and reluctantly removed his fingers from Rukia's hair.

_Your hair feels like silk and that piece that keeps falling between your eyes is going to be my undoing._

"I think I'll just…..return to my room", she said nervously as she began to back away from him but when she turned around she walked right into the coffee table stubbing her big toe.

_Shit that hurt!_

In one smooth motion Byakuya lifted her into his arms.

"Are you alright Ms. Lang", he asked coldly piercing her with his stone gray eyes.

"Yeah I'll live. I'm just slightly embarrassed", she faked a smile through the pain.

Byakuya carried Rukia to his room and placed her gently on the bed. He then kneeled down and took her foot into his large hands.

Gently he eased off her sock and examined her toe.

"There's a cut with some bleeding. Wait here, I'll grab my first aid kit", he then left her on the bed and walked into his bathroom.

When he returned, Rukia sat still watching as he took some alcohol and poured it onto a white cloth and dabbed the cut on her foot. She hissed out loud and tried to withdraw her foot from Byakuya's hand as he nursed it but his grip was strong.

"Hold still Rukia. I know it burns but I have to make sure you don't get an infection", he ordered coldly and once he felt the cut was thoroughly cleaned he began to wrap it with a bandage.

"There, all better. Would you like a lollipop for being so brave Ms. Lang", Byakuya teased indifferently and a smiled crossed Rukia's lips.

"So you do have a sense of humor. I was beginning to think you were a programed android."

"I tend to think I have one when it counts", he replied drily.

"Well I'll leave you to it Rukia. I'm going to shower and try to get an hour or so of sleep before sun rise", and just like that he left her sitting on his bed.

After he disappeared, Rukia heard the water running for his shower and she began to wonder what he looked like beneath water sprays.

_No doubt he's absolutely gorgeous with water running down his perfect body. Hell, I nearly fainted just by watching sweat clinging to him. Why, oh why couldn't it have been Quasimodo behind that door? I've never been so flustered by the presence of a man before. Well, maybe that's because I've never been in the presence of one so handsome, so masculine, and so…..intense!_

Rukia sat on the bed so lost in thought about the man in the shower that she hadn't realized fifteen minutes had passed and she was still sitting there when he returned bare chested and wearing a pair of black plaid pajama pants.

"I thought you would've been in bed by now", his cool calm voice reached her ears.

"Yeah, I was just thinking", she replied as she stared openly at Byakuya as he walked over to the bed towards her.

"What was so intriguing that you're here still thinking about it after nearly twenty minutes?"

"Quasimodo, I was just thinking about Quasimodo", she smiled faintly up at him as he gazed down at her.

When he reached out and touched the t-shirt he'd given her to wear to bed, Rukia leaned in closer unconsciously.

"It seems I have soiled your shirt with my sweat. I'll grab you another", he said nonchalantly and turned to leave but Rukia grasped his hand halting his footsteps.

"That's not necessary Byakuya. I'm fine the way it is, besides I like the way you smell", she said and immediately she regretted her words.

_Are you a complete moron Rukia? Can you stick your injured toe any deeper into you big mouth? Why don't you just hold up a neon sign that says 'I WANNA JUMP YOUR BONES BYAKUYA KUCHIKI'?_

Byakuya cocked a dark brow at her as if to say what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about and Rukia then made desperate attempt to clean up her words.

"What I mean is I don't mind your scent", she shook her head trying to disperse her thoughts and that stubborn lock of hair fell right back over her nose between her eyes.

Byakuya then reached out and gently swept it back into place and Rukia found herself mesmerized by the intensity of his stormy gray eyes.

"We'll have to find a way to deal with this lock of hair. Don't you agree", he asked as gazed directly down into her eyes as if he were seeing her very soul.

Rukia shuttered as a tingle ran down her spine as she looked up into a sea of gray that nearly left her paralyzed.

"I don't know if there's anything we can do about it. It's about as untamed and stubborn as my temperament", she confessed in a whisper.

"Oh I'm pretty sure we can….come to a solution together", he whispered back with not even a hint of a smile on his stoic handsome face.

_I'm pretty sure we can come to a solution together Byakuya Kuckiki…..over and over and over again. What the hell am I thinking? Sex is not a part of this deal dammit! He doesn't want sex and neither do I! I don't want sex. I don't want sex. I don't want sex!_

"Perhaps….I'd better get to bed", she whispered softly staring up at the homicide captain.

"Since you're here, why don't you just stay and sleep with me", he replied and Rukia's look of captivation of the man standing before her, turned into utter shock.

_Damn! Any invitation but that one!_

_0o0o0o0_

**_Please leave a Review! I'd love to know your thoughts._**


End file.
